


The Night Before Christmas

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Dean comes home for ChristmasRequest: This is a Christmas request so you don't have to post it till Christmas Eve. Can you do an imagine where dean has twins to y/n (boy n girl) the daughter is named Mary. He comes back home with Sam and Mary and it's cute like they eat Christmas and dean is happy to see you since you quit hunting please- Anonymous Warnings: fluff, slight swearing, kissing, slight nudity, but no smut, ALSO THERE IS A SURPRISE AT THE END.Characters: Dean, Y/n, Sam, Mary, Mary (Deans&Y/n’s Daughter), Bobby (Deans&Y/n’s Son)M/n= middle nameY/l/n= last name





	

Dean quickly put his duffel bag in the boot. Whistling away.  
“Where are we going?” Mary asked, as she put her duffel bag into the   
“Kansas” Dean said happily, taking Sam’s bag and putting it next to his.  
“The bunker?” Mary asked, making Dean look up as he shut the boot, smiling cheerful.  
“Uh, no actually Kansas City” Dean said happily, walking to the driver’s side.  
“What’s in Kansas city?” Mary asked as she hoped into the front seat.  
“(y/n) and my two kids” Dean replied, bringing the impala to life, turning the radio down.  
“Your kids? (Y/n)?” Mary questioned.  
“Yeah, twins, (y/n) and me we are kind of exclusive, she’s the mother of my twins”  
“Oh, I didn’t know you had a kid let alone you were in a relationship” Mary said, still in shock.  
“He doesn’t want them to get hurt, so the less people know the better, she quit hunting” Sam said, as he rested his head against the window.  
“How did she quit the hunting life?” Mary asked, curiosity in her eyes.  
“We kind of all faked her own death” Dean mumbled, making Mary even more confused.  
“It’s complicated, but a demon hasn’t hurt her yet so it worked” Dean murmured, his mind wondering to you and his two twins, a genuine smile forming on his face.   
“So you faked her own death?” Mary asked, making Dean and Sam nod their heads yes.  
“Then I can’t wait to meet her” Mary exclaimed, making Dean look at her, smiling happily at her. Clearly excited that his own mother wanted to meet the love of his life.  
“She’s awesome” Dean said, turning his attention back to the road.

KANSAS CITY, KANSAS 5:30 PM  
You let out a sigh, as you picked up the mess Sadie left behind underneath the Christmas tree. You turned towards the couch letting out a soft chuckle as you saw the 2 month old Australian shepherd puppy stretched out on the couch.  
“Ah” Bobby babbled, crawling over to you.  
“Hi little one, daddy’s come home” you cooed as Bobby looked up at you in awe.  
“Can you say daddy? Dada?” you asked.  
“d-ddd” Bobby stuttered.  
“Close enough” you sighed, putting your hand behind his back to steady him.  
Mary let out a loud giggle as she started to crawl towards you.  
“You heard the word daddy didn’t ya, such a daddy’s girl” you cooed picking her up and taking her into your arms. Mary rest her head in the crook of your neck. Her little chubby fingers twirling your hair in amazement.  
Bobby let out grunt, tugging on your shirt.  
Just as you were about to say something to him, a voice yelled through the hallway.  
“Honey, I’m home” Dean shouted, making Mary jump a bit and Sam to shake his head.  
Dean dropped his duffle bag in the hallway, making Sam nearly trip over it.  
“In the lounge” you shouted, as Bobby and Mary started to get excited.  
“Hiya my babies” Dean greeted, as you walked into the lounge. Mary let out a happy squeal, as you stood up. Bobby crawling towards Dean.  
Dean crouched down and scooped bobby into his arms.  
“How’s my little man?” Dean asked, not that the little one could talk. All that come out of his mouth was baby talk.  
Dean’s smiled reached his eyes. As he looked at you and Mary.  
“There’s my two girls” he cooed, as he hold bobby in one arm, his other arm wrapping around you.  
He leaned closer kissing little Marys forehead making her let out a fit of giggles.  
Mary and Sam stood in the lounge. Sam smiled happily. Mary looked like she was about to cry.  
Dean’s lips pressed against yours lovingly, he pulled away when he heard a cough.  
Your eyes widen in shock as you saw Deans mum in your living room.  
“Oh, um (y/n), remember how I told you about my mum and how she comeback” Dean said, his hand rubbing soothing circles on your back.  
Bobby and little Mary looked at Sam and Mary in awe.  
“Ga” little Mary squealed, making Mary smile.  
“(y/n), I’m (y/n), wait no, um sorry, Hi, I’m (y/n), Deans um girlfriend and mother of his two kids” you said, slightly feeling nervous. Why did you have to say that? That sounded stupid.  
“Hi (y/n), I’m Mary Dean and Sam’s mum, I know about the whole kid’s thing, they are beautiful” Mary said, making Dean smile.  
“Thanks” you said, feeling awkward.  
“When did you get a dog?” Dean asked, his eyes noticing a Sadie on the couch. You’re surprised he didn’t notice her before.  
“Oh that’s Sadie she’s only two months” you said, as Dean let out a grumble.  
“Two months, you brought a dog and didn’t tell me?” Dean grumbled, making you sigh, you quickly  
“Yes Dean, she’s just a puppy” you sighed making Dean you give you a bitch look.  
“She could be a skin walker child, did you do the test?” Dean argued.  
“Dean” Mary warned, making Dean let out a sigh.  
“I’m going to go bath little Mary and Bobby” you mumbled, taking Bobby out of Dean’s arms. Little Mary let out a “Ga” as you walked past Sam and Mary.  
“I’ll go after her” Dean mumbled.  
“That’s a good idea” Sam said.  
“Dean, don’t be tough on here forgetting a dog, I can see how hard parenting to twins is taking its toll on her especially since you’re away a lot. Dean she’s trying her best” Mary said.  
Dean just nodded, walking towards the bathroom.

Dean leaned against the doorframe, smiling as you washed Bobby and Mary.  
“I’m sorry” Dean apologized, as he kneeled down beside you. His hand  
“It’s okay, you’re worried I understand” you mumbled, not looking at him.  
“I just I feel like whatever I do to protect you I fail” Dean sighed, trying not to frown as Bobby played with the ring that was on his hand,  
“Dean, you wanted us to live here, be normal, slightly away from you” you sighed, finally looking at him. Your free hand resting against his shoulder.  
“I know but I just I feel like I’m a bad dad and boyfriend” Dean sighed, as he picked Bobby up.  
“You’re not a bad dad dean, I understand the hunting life, you’re a hero and as for a bad boyfriend you’re not” you said, as you reached for a towel handing it to him.  
“I love (y/n) and this cute rug rats” Dean said. As he dried Bobby.  
“Hey did you want to change them while I go get there food ready?” you asked, making Dean eyes widen.  
“Change, like ugh both of them” Dean asked, kind of frightened.  
You let out a soft chuckle, taking Mary out of the bath tub. Grabbing a new towel and wrapping it around her tiny body.  
“I can change Mary while you change Bobby” you said, as you pulled the plug.  
“Yeah, good deal” Dean mumbled, nearly halfway out the door.  
“Dean” you said, making him look at you.  
“Yeah?” Dean said, turning around to look at you.  
“I love you too” you said, making Mary say ga again.  
“I love you more” Dean replied, turning back around, walking towards Bobby’s nursery.  
“Let’s get you dressed possum” you cooed, making her giggle.

~~~~  
You let out a sigh as you drained the water out from the spaghetti.  
“(y/n), Bobby said da” Dean cheered, making you look up and smile.  
“Ouch” you hissed, as hot water touched your hand, you quickly   
“You okay?” Dean asked, quickly putting Bobby in the high chair, making sure he was secure. He quickly coming towards you, taking an ice pack out of the freezer. He opened up the third draw, pulling a tea towel out. He wrapped the icepack in the towel.  
“I’m fine” you mumbled, as Dean put the ice pack on your hand.  
“Hey, I’m here, I’ll make dinner” Dean said, making you sit next to Bobby.  
“You sure?” you asked, as you got up. Going to the draw and taking out two bibs.  
“Course, I’m a good cook, now sit down” Dean said, taking you back to the dining table where Bobby was.  
“Da” Bobby squealed, as he saw his farther.  
“Dada” Dean said, trying to get Bobby to say it.  
“Can you at least get Bobby and Mary’s food it’s in the fridge? Also could you get Mary to, I need to feed her to” you said.  
“Course” Dean said, kissing the top of Bobby’s head. Going back to the kitchen.  
“You know I could always help it’s only just a silly burn not even worth an ice pack” you argued, putting the bib on Bobby.  
“(y/n), I love you but sit down, I want to make dinner” Dean said, as he come back to the table.  
“Fine, I’ll just sit here and keep Bobby company” you grumbled.  
“I’ll go get M” Dean said, as he handed you the baby puree.  
You opened the lid. Making Bobby squeal.  
“You’re defiantly going to grow up loving pie like your dada” you said, sticking your finger in the puree to see if it was too hot.  
“D-dada” Bobby squealed, making you look up, you quickly wiped your finger on your jeans.  
“Oh my god your first word” you gasped out, as he looked at you excited.  
“Did he just say what I think he said?” Dean asked, as Mary clang onto him, clearly confused as to why her parents where so excited.  
“Dada” Bobby repeated making Dean smile.  
“That's my boy” Dean cheered.  
The rest of the night Dean couldn’t stop smiling.  
~~~~  
You and Dean let out a content sigh, Dean pulled the sheet over yours and his body.  
“I missed that” Dean gasped out, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you closer towards his body.  
“Same” you mumbled, closing your eyes.  
Just as you were about to go into a slumber Dean go up, making you groan.  
“Can I ask something?” Dean said, making you sit up.   
“Sure” you mumbled, as Dean Run his hand through his hair.  
“Okay here goes, I think you should move out of this house and live in the bunker with me” Dean said, making you frown.  
“But you said-” you argued, but Dean cut you off.  
“I know what I said, I just this arrangement sucks” Dean grumbled, sitting down next to you.  
“Okay we’ll move into the bunker, come on can we go to bed now” you said, Dean grabbed your hand, making you look at him.  
“There’s something else” Dean said, getting up and going over to his duffel bag, grabbing something out of it.  
“Okay, go ahead” you said, getting nervous.   
“I’m so bad at his, but I know I love you so much and this whole girlfriend and boyfriend I can’t do it anymore” Dean said, making your heart drop.  
“Oh” you said sadly.   
“I want to be more” Dean said, finally turning around.  
Your eyes widen as you saw a ring.  
“I mean it’s not the most perfect ring, it’s not a fancy ring, but it’s beautiful like you, what I’m saying is I want us to be more, I want to wake up and hold you in my arms, I want our twins Mary and Bobby to jump on our bed, and maybe even more kids. I want you with me, I need you to and I know this sounds selfish but I should of never let you moved here, your my rock (y/n),so (y/n) (m/n) (y/l/n) will you marry me?” Dean asked, making your heart beat faster, he wanted to be with you.  
“Yes” you cried happily, making Dean let out a sigh.  
He quickly slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of your left hand.  
Dean leaned forward his lips capturing yours passionately. Your hand resting against his cheek.  
Dean pulled away, leaning his forehead against yours.  
“I think this Christmas is going to be awesome” you said, as Dean kissed you again…

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever and I cut a few scenes out. Anyways I’ll try and post the other 4 soon either before Christmas or on Christmas. Hope you’s liked this.


End file.
